Laser technology is used for various purposes such as medical treatments, machining, precision measurement, industrial control, imaging, lighting, and the arts.
In particular, since a ray of a laser is focused, the laser may illuminate only a specific target, and it is possible to calculate the distance to the target by measuring the arrival time of a reflected wave reflected from the target, and three dimension image information including distance information may be obtained.
In order to obtain a three-dimensional image using the laser, the distance information for each pixel should be calculated by discharging a laser pulse for each pixel while performing a two-dimensional scanning of the X-axis and the Y-axis in the direction to be observed, and measuring the reception time of the reflected wave.
Thus, a laser scanner has two key functions including a function of scanning by a two-dimensional mechanical method in the X-axis and the Y-axis and a function of measuring a distance using a reflected wave.